1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spouts for transferring fluid from a storage container into a fluid receptacle. More specifically, the present invention concerns a spout that removably couples to the container to create a gasket-less seal therebetween that is adjustable yet prevents undesirable fluid leakage. In a preferred embodiment, the spout is a self-venting spout that enables fluid to smoothly and rapidly flow out of the container under the influence of gravity when the spout is open.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Fluids are often stored in portable containers that enable the fluids to be transported to remotely located fluid receptacles or receiving vessels that must be filled with the fluid. For example, fuel-powered vehicles and machinery such as lawn mowers, chain saws, tractors, and motorized recreational vehicles utilize internal combustion engines that include refillable fuel reservoirs. These fuel-powered machines are often times used at locations that are remote from commercial filling stations such as farms or construction sites. Accordingly, it is desirable to transport the fuel to the remote site in a portable container to enable the fluid reservoir to be quickly and easily refilled without having to transport the machine to the filling station. However, given the nature of the fluids and the sensitivity of the environment in which they are used, it is highly desirable to minimize or eliminate spillage of the fluids during storage, transport and transfer of the fluids.
Spouted storage containers are known in the art. These prior art containers include self-venting spouts that enable smooth and continuous pouring of the fluid from the container. Representative examples of a self-venting spouts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,378 issued May 30, 1995 and entitled POUR SPOUT, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,117 issued Jun. 9, 1998 and entitled VENTED POUR SPOUT AUTOMATICALLY ACCOMMODATING OF TRANSFERRED FLUID VISCOSITY. These prior art self-venting spouts either utilize an air-venting passageway formed inside the fluid conduit or a barricade that obstructs the fluid within the fluid conduit and that includes an aperture that theoretically enables the air to flow backwards over the obstructed fluid. However, these prior art self-venting spouts are problematic and subject to several undesirable limitations. For example, the spouts having the separately formed air-venting passageways provide for a smooth flow, however, in order to prevent fluid from undesirably obstructing the air-venting passageway, they require either a valve at the downstream opening to the air-venting passageway or relatively small capillary sections in the ends of the passageway. The valves are undesirable in that they are part and cost intensive to manufacture and prone to premature failure. The capillary sections are undesirable in that they must be sufficiently small enough to effectively prevent the fluid from obstructing the passageway that they hinder a relatively fast, high volume but smooth pouring of the fluid out of the container.
It is also known in the art to provide a secure seal between a removable spout and the storage container that enables the spout to be stored inside the container when not in use. These prior art spouted storage containers typically utilize one or more gaskets that are compressed between the spout and the container to provide the desired seal. Gaskets provide a desirable adjustable seal, i.e., a seal that remains sealed through a range of motion of the spout relative to the container (e.g., rotating the spout to further threadably tighten the spout relative to the container once the gasket has already achieved a seal therebetween). It is also known to eliminate the need for a gasket by simply compressing a substantially flat surface of the spout against a substantially flat surface of the container. However, these prior art sealing methods are problematic and subject to several limitations. For example, while gaskets provide the desirable adjustable seal, they are separate parts that are relatively expensive to manufacture and are prone to being lost, thereby compromising the seal during use.
The prior art gasket-less seal enables a more cost effective product to be manufactured, however, these gasket-less seals undesirably do not provide an adjustable seal. That is to say, once the flat surfaces are sufficiently compressed together to provide the seal, the spout cannot be further compressed relative to the container without compromising the seal. This is undesirable and problematic because users instinctively threadably tighten the spout as tight against the container as possible by hand. If, however, the flat sealing surfaces have sufficiently engaged prior to the fully tight positioning, portions of both the spout and the container (including the sealing surfaces) can be catastrophically fractured by further tightening of the spout, thus rendering the spout and/or container unsuitable for reuse.